1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging system for charging a client apparatus for provision of services from a server apparatus to the client apparatus on a network.
2. Related Background Art
In such a kind of conventional charging system, there are a plurality of server apparatuses which provide services such as music data and image data to a plurality of client apparatuses, and when the provision of the services is requested by those plurality of client apparatuses, a plurality of server apparatuses provide the services to the client apparatuses via a network in response to each of those requests and transmit charge information necessary for charging, such as names and the number of services, to a charging apparatus for charging for the services through the network. When the charge information is received from a plurality of server apparatuses, the charging apparatus charges the client apparatuses which received the services a fee regarding the provision of the services to on the basis of the received charge information.
In the foregoing conventional charging system, however, each time the provision of the services is individually requested by a plurality of client apparatuses, a plurality of server apparatuses transmit the charge information to the charging apparatus through the network. Therefore, if the requests to a plurality of server apparatuses from a plurality of client apparatuses concentrate in a short time, the transmission of the charge information to the charging apparatus through the network by a plurality of server apparatuses concentrates in a short time.